Robot Vince's Night of Debauchery
by RainbowCaticorn
Summary: Robot Vince is ready for the night of his life.


Robot Vince's Night of Debauchery

Late Saturday night, Steven was sitting on his couch browsing the deep web on his laptop, just relaxing enjoying a good jerk to some very kinky erotophonophilia murderotica porn. As he was panting and about to finish he heard someone knock on his door. "DEBAUCHERY!" he heard a robotic voice yell from the other side of the doorway. "Fuck." He muttered, as he quickly closed out of the tabs and shoved his dick back into his pants, while wiping the sweat off his forehead. He rushed to the door to see Robot Vince standing there, and a cheeky Vince hiding behind him. "Sorry about this Steven but-", Vince was cut off by Robot Vince yelling "I WANT MY TURN AT DEBAUCHERY!"

Vince slipped by Robot Vince and darted into Steven's apartment. "I was telling Robot Vince about all the fun we have all had over the years and he's upset he never gets a chance to do anything…. Kinky." Vince said giving a shy smile to Steven. "I thought Robot Vince had some programming errors in… That department." Steven said giving Robot Vince a curios look. "He does but…" "I HAVE HAD AN UPDATE" He said, loudly. Cib came from his room to see what all the fuss was about, "Hey Vince… Robot Vince. Steven what's going on? It's 11pm and it's quite loud."

"He wants a night of-" "DEBAUCHERY" Robot Vince said, again loudly cutting off Steven. "Well why don't we show him how lame it is." Cib suggested. Vince and Steven sighed, wanting to avoid the night. "Fine" they both said, Steven going to grab what liqueur he could find. "Robot Vince you can't drink. That's the first part of a wild night." Steven said exasperated. "ROBOT VINCE DRUNK MODE ENNNGGGAAAGGEEE!" "The fuck? I didn't give you any drunk programming!" Vince said giving the other guys a weird look. They shrugged it off and began downing the delectable nectar that would turn their minds into a bliss paradise.

A few hours had passed and the boys and Robot Vince were now in a dazed state, literally anything could happen. Robot Vince scanned the boys "Horniness levels are off the chart. TIME TO ENNGGAAAGGGEEE!" He then began to turn his arms into huge dildo's ready for his night to get very, very steamy. Steven was the first to strip his clothes "PREPARE YOUR ANUSES!" He screamed whipping his dick around for all to see. It was very hard, and throbbing ready for fucking. Cib shrugged and began to strip as well, not as quickly as Steven, but ready for whatever was to come. Vince sat there in shock, "Fuck you guys. I'm not nearly drunk enough for us to have a penis party." He slurred. "STRIP PETULANT HUMAN!" Robot Vince said, almost glaringly. Vince obliged, not nearly as willingly as anyone else.

Robot Vince then used some of his cords, almost in a tentacle like manner to grab Vince and Cib and entangle them in his cables. He lifted them into the air, Cib he placed ass up in front of himself, Vince he held ass up in front of Steven. "TIME TO GET CRAZY!" Steven yelled thrusting his member towards Vince's asshole. "Steven please watch where the fuck you're thrusting that thing, we don't have to go this far!" he pleaded, but it was just his luck Steven was way too much of a light weight and wayyyy too drunk to even listen. He stuck his fingers in his mouth to get them nice and wet before ramming them in Vince's tight asshole. He pulsed them in and out of Vince's tight ass while Vince cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Robot Vince used some self-lubricated dildo to thrust straight into Cib's asshole using the other dildo to shove in Cib's mouth. Cib's moans were muffled by the silicone cock in his mouth, all the while Steven removed his fingers from Vince's asshole and moved to Vince's mouth. "Steven please we don't have to do anything just let Robot Vince have his way with Cib!" he pleaded again, and again he was ignored by Steven.

Steven started ramming the head of his cock on Vince's mouth, but Vince was not going to give in so easily. It was then that Vince's eyes grew wide as he felt something hard, cold and metal at the entrance of his asshole. He gasped, giving Steven the split second that he needed to ram his throbbing dick into Vince's uninviting mouth. He thrusted in and out screaming "YES OHHH YESSS" loudly and his cock rubbed the back of Vince's throat. Robot Vince was making static robotic noises, letting everyone know how happy he was with his night thus far.

Cib groaned and moaned, being fucked in both his holes, as Robot Vince was helping Steven do the same to Vince. As Robot Vince rammed harder into Cib and Vince, so did Steven. "Ohhh yes I can feel it. You'd better be a good boy Vince and swallow all of this hot, delicious seed I'm about to give you." Steven said, his cock swelling with each thrust. He groaned loudly his thrusting becoming faster as the seed hit the tip of his cock. He exploded into Vince's mouth, Vince's eyes widening as he felt Steven's juices hit his tongue. He gaged but Steven was not pulling his cock out, leaving Vince no choice but to swallow his load. Once he did Steven pulled out of his mouth gasping. "Man that was good, I could use a good drink now." He chortled, grabbing another drink. He watched, eagerly at the treatment Robot Vince was giving Cib.

"No fair, I want a turn!" Steven said, giving puppy eyes to Robot Vince. He watched as Robot Vince pounded harder into Cib, before thrusting hard enough to make Cib's dick shoot white semen all over the floor. "GOOD JOB, NEXT." Robot Vince said, swooping the eager Steven into his web of cables. Cib was released into the puddle of cum on the floor, panting loudly. He was so exhausted from the fucking he had received that he passed out naked, in a puddle of his own juices. Steven smiled happily as he felt the fake cock of Robot Vince penetrate his ready hole.

Vince was wriggling, begging Robot Vince to let him go. "Robot Vince, if you don't stop this I am going to take you apart!" he threatened. Robot Vince picked up a bottle of liquor and stuck it in Vince's mouth to shut him up. "NOT UNTIL YOU CUM, MY LITTLE SLUT!" he said forcing Vince to drink, hoping it would relax him and make him enjoy it more.

Steven was being fucked savagely, moaning as loud as he could "Yes, yes, yes oh fucking robot Jesus yesssss!" Steven cried out, feeling his dick swell again. He blew his load, all over the passed out Cib. Robot Vince could tell Vince was getting more and even more drunk, as he could tell that his asshole was becoming relaxed. "Yes, finally!" Robot Vince said, fucking him harder in the ass with his small cable. Vince's dick then began to swell and throb, just like the other boy's had done before him. "TIME TO CUM!" Robot Vince yelled, thrusting harder and deeper into Vince.

Vince panted as he gaged, being shaken around like that was not helping the cum and liquor he had just unwillingly consumed. He vomited as he came, the two splattering onto the floor. Once he came Robot Vince released him into his own vomit and cum. He laid Steven next to Cib as all his cables and dildo's retracted. "DEBAUCHERYYY, POWERING OFF" Robot Vince said, before shutting down for the night. Vince looked over at his sweaty, cum drenched friends and whispered "I fucking hate you guys…" before passing out.


End file.
